


Taking a Dip

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley convinces Hermione to go skinny dipping with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Dip

**Author's Note:**

> For inell who gave the prompts "warm summer rain and skinny-dipping". Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Hermione sat by the lake surrounded by dark and dusty tomes that didn’t really fit in with the summer evening Hogwarts was currently enjoying. Her bushy head was burrowed in one even as she checked references in another. She was so intent on her work that she didn’t notice the figure approaching her. Or so he had thought.

“Aren’t Aurors supposed to be more stealthy than that?”

Kingsley couldn’t help smiling. “You’re just too good for me, love.”

Hermione turned and smiled shyly up at her…boyfriend? Whatever it was they had between them was still too new for Hermione to be completely relaxed about it. Kingsley, sensing her discomfort, sat down a little way from her, but close enough for him to brush her hair from her face.

“Still working?”

“I promised Remus I’d have these reports correlated by the end of the week.”

“It’s Monday.”

“I just like to be prepared…”

Kingsley leaned over and silenced her with a kiss. She resisted slightly at first, but then allowed herself to be pushed back onto the grass and even ran a hand down Kingsley’s arm.

Breaking apart slowly Kingsley beamed down at her. “You work too hard.”

“So what are you doing here, then, if not working?” Hermione asked.

Kingsley sighed. “All right, I might have had a meeting with Snape. But that’s not the point.”

Hermione laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. Kingsley’s reaction was to lean down and lift up her top to expose her belly, tickling her across her ribs and revelling in the sound of her laughter. Since Harry’s injury there hadn’t been a lot of laughter in Hermione’s life, but Kingsley was determined to change that.

“You have a beautiful smile, you know that?” he murmured into her belly, causing her to giggle and swat at him.

“I do have work to do, you know,” she murmured up at the sky, affectionately running her hand across Kingsley’s bald head.

“It can wait.” And before she could argue any more he pulled her up into a kiss that left her breathless and rubbing herself against Kingsley’s legs.

“You know what we really need?” Kingsley purred.

“What?” Hermione gasped.

“Exercise.”

“What?” Hermione asked, and Kingsley couldn’t help a laugh erupting at her delightfully confused expression. It soon became more startled when Kingsley started to remove his clothes.

“Are you coming?” he asked her as he stood up and began to remove his trousers.

“What are you doing? Anybody could see you. Are you out of your mind?” Hermione’s eyes went impossibly wide as she watched him stride out towards the lake. Kingsley turned back to her and smirked as he removed his underwear.

“I’m going to get some exercise – you care to join me?”

“Exercise?” Hermione spluttered.

Kingsley’s only reply was to dive into the warm water of the lake and disappear from view. Hermione stood up quickly and sighed with relief when she saw his strong arms breaching the surface.

She shook her head at him, curls whirling around her, as he motioned for her to join him. There was absolutely no way that she was going to go skinny-dipping in the lake, especially now that a light rain was marring the summer evening.

As if knowing exactly what she was thinking Kingsley called out, “you’ll be just as wet there as you will be in here in a minute!” And he did an extremely complicated looking manoeuvre that showed off his perfect arse and reminded Hermione of just how flexible he could be. Glancing around nervously, and oh god what was she doing, she began to unbutton her blouse and slip off her shoes. Kingsley stopped his splashing around to watch her, which only made it twice as hard to unfasten her bra as she remembered the times Kingsley had done this for her.

Finally she pulled off her knickers and stood awkwardly on the grass. She didn’t know whether to brazenly walk down there or to stand here and cover herself with her hands; neither move seemed quite right.

A wolf whistle from the water gave her the final confidence to hurry down into the water. It was surprisingly warm as she moved down until her breasts were covered and stayed there, treading water, until she felt something brushing against her inner thighs. Hoping it was Kingsley and not the Giant Squid she tried to reach out until Kingsley popped up and pulled her into a kiss.

It was hard to keep afloat and move around so finally Hermione gave in and just held on to Kingsley, confident that he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. The only warning she had as to what he was going to do next was a murmured sheathing-spell and then her legs were being spread and she felt Kingsley’s cock pushing inside of her. Thinking relaxing thoughts she tried to open herself to him, grasping on to his biceps and then wrapping her legs around his waist. They were both panting hard by the time Kingsley was fully inside of her and it took them a good minute to sort themselves out so that neither of them was in danger of drowning.

“Feels good,” Hermione moaned against Kingsley’s neck.

“Knew you’d see it my way,” Kingsley replied, stroking Hermione’s thighs.

They soon lost themselves in the sensations of skin against skin, enjoying the way the water felt against them, and how the gentle raindrops eased the tension out of their weary bodies. Kingsley managed to keep up a good rhythm and Hermione hung on for the ride, doing her best to squeeze around Kingsley’s cock when she could. Finally their orgasms hit, a slow gentle wave rushing up their bodies and leaving them both completely boneless.

“I should listen to you more often,” Hermione giggled against Kingsley, stoking his neck as she floated serenely back towards the shore. Kingsley kept up with her and transfigured some towels from his jacket to rub her down.

“Yes, you should.”

“Thank you. That. That was exactly what I needed.” She sank back into Kingsley’s warm embrace as they huddled up against a tree. “You’re what I need.” Kingsley smiled and planted a kiss against the top of Hermione’s head.

Then they settled back down, watching the rain fall and enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
